This invention relates to a combination display panel and frame formed from a single blank of sheet material such as paperboard. The invention is suitable, for example, for displaying a graphic reproduction of a painting in a frame simulating a wooden frame.
It is well known to provide painting reproductions and to sell such reproductions with or without conventional frames. Conventional frames, of course, are bulky and can be quite expensive. As a consequence, sales of combined reproductions and frames are of relatively low volume. For example, gift stores associated with art galleries and museums sell prints and frames but such combinations do not meet with widespread acceptance by the casual tourist for economic or other reasons such as bulk.
It is therefore desirable to provide an inexpensive and compact alternative, an objective met by the invention disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention provides a low cost alternative to the standard combination of a print and frame. The combination of the present invention is of simple construction, being suitably formed from a single blank of sheet material such as paperboard. The combination may be displayed for sale, stored or transported in a flat condition. This is advantageous not only to the vendor from the standpoint of conserving storage and display space but also to the purchaser who can maintain the combined frame and display panel in a flattened state until use is desired, at which point the structural elements of the combination may be quickly manipulated to construct the final and complete assembly for display purposes.
The combination of the present invention includes a flat display panel formed of sheet material having a front surface imprinted with a pictorial display and a back surface.
The combination also includes a frame formed of sheet material surrounding the display panel and hingedly connected thereto. The frame includes a plurality of interconnected frame elements defining a recess accommodating the display panel and projecting outwardly from the display panel front surface.
Each of the frame elements is comprised of a plurality of interconnected frame element panels, the display panel and the frame being formed from a unitary blank of sheet material, such as paperboard.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.